A Falling Star/ Allegiances
LightningClan: 'Leader:' Horsestar- White tom with markings like an appaloosa horse on his hind quarters and one dark brown eye and one dark green eye. Greeneyes' brother. Beachflower's mate. 'Deputy:' Laurelwhisker- Handsome cream tom with dark brown points and dark green eyes. Petalwish's mate. Mosspaw and Flowerpaw's father. 'Medicine Cat:' Darkeyes- Elderly black tom with dark brown tabby and dark gray tabby patches scattered through his pelt and blind dark gray eyes. 'Medicine Cat Apprentice:' None. 'Warriors:' Greeneyes- Dark brown tom with a white undercoat and face and dark green eyes. Horsestar's brother. Petalwish- Slender light tortoiseshell, dark tortoiseshell and cream she-cat with icy purple-blue eyes. Mother to Mosspaw and Flowerpaw. Laurelwhisker's mate. Silversnow- Beautiful silver she-cat with darker ring like stripes on her tail, legs and ears, a white chest and underbelly, dark gray and white speckles scattered through her pelt and silvery-blue eyes. Lionfoot- Golden-brown tabby tom with mottled brown paws and fluffy fur around his neck like a lions mane and pale ambery-green eyes. Brackenstripe and Honeybriar's son. Apprentice: Flowerpaw Firetail- Bright red-ginger mackrel tabby tom with a crooked, jagged tail and dark amber eyes. Mate to Cindercloud. Cindercloud- Pretty mottled dark silvery-gray she-cat with pale, mottled, ashy gray and white areas on her pelt and pale turquoise eyes. Firetail's mate. Apprentice: Mosspaw Quickpath- Black and white tom with browny-yellow eyes. Appledawn's mate. Nightkit and Eyekit's father. Thornpelt- Dark gray tabby tom with red-gray tabby, dark tortoiseshell and dark grayish-ginger tabby patches and fiery ambery-brown eyes. Thrushfeather's mate. Once a kittypet. Father to Sandykit, Stormkit and Comfreykit. Heatflame- Fiery red-ginger tabby tom with bright red-cream, red-orange, pale orange and red-golden streaks on his pelt and neon red eyes. Once a loner. Shorttail- Dark tortoiseshell tom with white toes, tail tip, chest and underbelly, a tail about half the size of a normal cat's tail and dark ambery-green eyes. Dappledfrost's brother. Dappledfrost- Dark tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws, tail tip, the underside of her tail and chest and light amber eyes. Shorttail's sister. 'Queens:' Appledawn- Red-cream she-cat with red-brown, pinky-red-cream and pink-brown spots on her pelt and pale pink eyes. Mother to Quickpath's kits, Nightkit and Eyekit. Quickpath's mate. Beachflower- Mottled sand colored, mottled brown and mottled sandy gray she-cat with silvery-cream eyes. Expecting Horsestar's kits. Horsestar's mate. Thrushfeather- Orange-cream and sandy gray-cream she-cat with bright orange eyes. Mother to Thornpelt's kits, Comfreykit, Stormkit and Sandykit. Thornpelt's mate. Once a loner. 'Kits:' Nightkit- Pretty, slender black and cream she-cat with pale pinky-yellow eyes. Appledawn and Quickpath's daughter. Eyekit's sister. Eyekit- Slightly muscular cream tom with red-cream, red-brown and white spots on his pelt and dark brown eyes. Quickpath and Appledawn's son. Nightkit's brother. Stormkit- Quite handsome dark gray tabby tom with dark tortoiseshell and dark gray-brown tabby patches and handsome pale orange-brown eyes. Sandykit and Comfreykit's brother. Thrushfeather and Thornpelt's son. Sandykit- Creamy, sandy gray-brown and pale gray-ginger she-cat with beautiful ambery-orange eyes. Comfreykit and Stormkit's sister. Thornpelt and Thrushfeather's daughter. Comfreykit- Pretty orange-cream tabby and silvery-gray-cream tabby she-cat with bright brown eyes. Stormkit and Sandykit's sister. Thrushfeather and Thornpelt's daughter. 'Apprentices:' Mosspaw- Pretty cream she-cat with dark tortoiseshell points, a light tortoiseshell throat, underbelly, chest and tail tip and dark, moss colored green eyes. Flowerpaw's sister. Petalwish and Laurelwhisker's daughter. Flowerpaw- Delicate cream she-cat with dark brown points, light tortoiseshell splotches on her pelt and dark purple-blue eyes. Mosspaw's sister. Laurelwhisker and Petalwish's daughter. 'Elders:' Brackenstripe- Bracken colored, golden-brown tabby tom with dark green eyes. Honeybriar's mate. Lionfoot's father. Honeybriar- Honey colored, mottled orange-golden-brown she-cat with mottled brown paws, underbelly and throat and pale amber eyes. Lionfoot's mother. Brackenstripe's mate. QuailClan: 'Leader:' Yellowstar- Dark golden tom with ashy colored spots on his pelt and dark orange eyes. Larksight's mate. 'Deputy:' Sorrelfrost- Dark tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws, tail tip, chest, throat and underbelly and dark amber-green eyes. Greatleap's sister. 'Medicine Cat:' Heatherrose- Light brown she-cat with red-cream, pink-cream and pink-brown spots on her pelt and rosy pinky-red-amber eyes. 'Medicine Cat Apprentice:' Poolmoon- Pale blue-gray she-cat with white patches and watery blue eyes. Bluedove and Whitefall's sister. Quailtalon's daughter. 'Warriors:' Greatleap- Handsome dark tortoiseshell and dark brown tom with white toes and underbelly and pale amber eyes. Sorrelfrost's brother. Apprentice: Wolfpaw Shadowember- Black tom with red-ginger and red-brown streaks on his pelt and neon green eyes. Barkfur- Brown tom with lighter and darker streaks on his pelt and fiery orange eyes. Mistyeyes's mate. Father to Wolfpaw. Whitefall- Muscular white tom with blue-gray patches on his tail, paws and underbelly and blue-green eyes. Poolmoon and Bluedove's brother. Quailtalon's son. Bluedove- Blue-gray she-cat with lighter patches and ice blue eyes. Whitefall and Poolmoon's sister. Quailtalon's daughter. 'Queens:' Mistyeyes- Light gray tabby she-cat with misty gray-blue eyes. Barkfur's mate. Helps queens with their kits and adopts kits. Mother to Wolfpaw. Larksight- Pale creamy brown marbled tabby she-cat with dusky yellow-brown eyes. Expecting Yellowstar's kits. Yellowstar's mate. 'Kits:' None. 'Apprentices:' Wolfpaw- Handsome dark brown tom with light gray, light brown and black streaks on his pelt and misty orangey-blue eyes. Mistyeyes and Barkfur's son. 'Elders:' Quailtalon- Once handsome blue-gray tom with lighter blue-gray and white patches and icy blue-green eyes. Father to Poolmoon, Bluedove and Whitefall. Loners, Rouges and Kittypets: Boomer- Chubby mottled green-brown tom with dark green-brown spots and pale brown eyes. Kittypet. Lives with Hunter. Hunter- Handsome black tom with dark brown stripes and pale blue-green eyes. Kittypet. Lives with Boomer. Ashy- Mottled gray she-cat with dark blue eyes. Rouge. Dreamer's sister. Dreamer- Mottled silvery-gray she-cat with a slight dark purple tint to her fur and pale violet eyes. Rouge. Ashy's sister. ---- All cats in the underlined font are a major part of the story. All these cats belong to me~! I think I'll try defying gravity...Kiss me goodbye...I'm defying gravity... 16:48, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Category:Fan Fictions